In the Middle of the Night
by Menolly Harper
Summary: He could only see her from a distance. He waited for her constantly. Until one night she came to him. KougaKagome. October Challenge for WolfMiko


Disclaimer: I own nothing of InuYasha, but I do own this story and my own twisted random idea.

**In the Middle of the Night**

To dance is to breathe.

To love is to live, learn, and die.

To be shy…is not an option.

-These are the Philosophies of a dancer.

Muscles contracting; hair and body swaying to the tempo of beat.

Music is part of a dancer.

Lights, props, costume is all a part of a dancer.

But for this particular dancer, there was something else.

Something entirely other worldly.

Something completely devoid of his mind before…

His audience.

The one in the millions that had passed through. The brown eyed lady with her inky black hair.

Unforgettable features.

An unforgettable name…

If he could only find out what is was in the first place.

She came every week. One week on a Saturday night, and the next on a Thursday. Always switching back and forth.

Every week he got to see her.

Every week- he wanted to see her even more.

He had never gotten to speak to her.

He had on various times heard her soft laughter or her practically hysterical cackle when she heard something extremely hilarious. Or even when she pulled a prank on her friends.

He had seen her do that one time when he was backstage, about to come on.

She had a sly grin on her face throughout all of his show, a light blush gracing her ears as he caught her gaze after every turn- every twist.

It was her turn to taunt.

He could only hope that she would play the game…

Of course, it wasn't _her_ fault she was addicted.

It was _his_. That man who flaunted himself in all of his glory during his shows.

But man did he flaunt.

How could she resist him?

How could she stop seeing him?

Fantasizing about him.

Of course, not that there was all that much to fantasize about.

Well, there was _plenty_ to fantasize about, just not a lot she hadn't _seen_.

To just think of all the positions…it made her mind reel.

**Saturday**

Kagome walked through the door of her friend's club. She couldn't believe how well her lech buddy had done for himself. Of course, he _would_ be in _this _kind of business.

A dance club…

A _pole dancing_ club nonetheless.

Her best friend Sango on her right gave the bouncers a wave as they let the two women through free of charge.

Oh the perks of having best friends who own clubs.

Of course, the real perk to Kagome was the people _working_ in the club.

One mysterious dancer to be exact.

'_Okami'_ they called him. Well he certainly did fit the description of '_Wolf'_.

Lean and limber with lupine tendencies practically screaming…

And damn was he the sexiest thing tha-

"Kagome? Are you listening to me?" Sango inquired to her friend, smirking at her dazed expression as her head turned toward the stage.

"Eh? What is it Sango-chan?" Kagome replied as she spotted Sango's smirk and Miroku- as he had just wandered over to their table- and his lecherous grin.

Sango's smirk only widened further at Kagome's apparent confusion.

The young woman hook her head at her friend, she really had been hanging around Miroku too long.

Of course, that tends to happen when you are dating someone.

Oh come on Kagome-chan, we all know about your little smut fantasies about my dancer." Miroku winked as Kagome's eyes practically flew out of their sockets while she choked on her drink.

Still coughing a bit, Kagome thwacked her pervert of a friend upside the head, cursing his life and ability to impregnate women.

With a slightly paler face, but a never drooping grin, Miroku made a peace offering.

"Would you like to meet him? He goes on in a couple of hours, but I'm quite sure that Kouga-kun wouldn't mind making some time for you…" The club owner finished off with a wink.

"Kouga-kun?"

"_Okami_-san if you like...? Or koi in your case."

Thus another thwack ensued, this time contributed from _both_ girls.

Shaking his head a little to clear his eyes, Miroku spoke dreamily, "To be so lucky to be hit on by two beautiful women…Ah…now Buddha; this is Nirvana."

In retaliation Kagome brought up her hand again until a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

One of the damn sexiest voices she had ever heard.

Holy hell…maybe?

"Ah! Kouga-kun, how nice of you to join us. These lovely ladies and myself were just speaking of you. My old friend Kagome here wan-"

"Kagome-san?"

Kagome looked up to find a pair of azure eyes staring into her own brown orbs intensely.

"Okami-san? I mean- Kouga-kun. Er- Kouga-_san_, damn that lecher!" Kagome glared in the direction of where Miroku was; only to find her lecherous friend and her best friend were gone.

Kagome, now very flustered, propped her elbow onto the table, her head resting on her hand; her face now beet red.

"I swear this is not my day…" the embarrassed woman mourned in her self-pity party.

"Well I believe it certainly is _mine_."

Kagome looked up tot see Kouga grinning at her with a devilish glint in his blue eyes.

Half way glaring at the man for teasing her, he spoke again.

"I mean it's not every day that I meet a beautiful woman that doesn't know how to greet me with out doing lobster imitations." Kouga, seemingly to have taken a leaf out of Miroku's book; winked at the end of his decree. But he also grinned at her, as to show he was only joking with her.

Neither noticed that Sango and Miroku were watching them by peeking around the corner of the bar.

Kagome raised her eyebrow, her eyes narrowing a moment later.

He went on, "But personally I like lobster, but not as much as you." He adopted a sheepish grin and continued, "You will have to excuse my social language skill. They are not as well developed as those for my job. Plus, I've been hanging around my boss too much."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his comment about Miroku. She really was going to have to go after that man with a bow and arrows one of these days.

She stared at the now sheepish man, her unjust mindset melting away.

Damn her and her quick temperament of anger and then forgiveness.

Kagome reached out and patted Kouga on the shoulder in a comforting gesture and said, "It's alright, you're just corny…plus, I've been hanging around Miroku since middle school. I know the bad jokes and perversion better than you ever will."

With that remark she side-glanced to her left, straight at Miroku and Sango. The couple ducked behind the bar, hoping to have not been seen.

Kouga gave a little glance to the left and rolled his eyes at his boss and Sango's antics.

Those two really were two peas in a pod…

I sat alone and I didn't care.

I sat ten years and I didn't care.

I won't forget you.

I won't forget you no, no…

The brass against the skin of his calloused fingers squeaked as he swung his frame around the pole.

The lights glared into his eyes, shadowing his view of the audience. Pumping his arms the dancer moved with cat-like grace to the rhythm of the music, not once missing a move, not once mussing up the beat.

Catcalls were made by either bold or drunk women…even some men.

Perhaps both.

The dancer let a smirk slide onto his face as he tossed his head to the side, finishing his routine with the song. His heart was pounding inside his chest, he was exhilarated; alive.

Lights dimming, Kouga stepped off of the stage, howls and cheers egging him on for another performance.

Waitresses came around the front of the stage to pick up the money that had been left for the famous dancer…or was he really _infamous_?

Kagome sat in her chair, awed and stimulated from the past hour and a half. Every time she was amazed, in pure bliss at the choreography, and the timing and sequence.

Sango looked at her friend, laughing inwardly at the apparent admiration of the now gone dancer. She and Miroku had been plotting a little get together for these two for _weeks_.

Kagome was brought out of her daze when Sango pulled her onto her feet. The girl looked at her friend in confusion.

"C'mon Kagome, you want to talk to Kouga don't you?" Sango prompted.

"Eh? Well of course, but how?"

"His dressing room silly! I'm taking you there." The tall girl taunted cheerily.

Kagome looked down at her moving feet. So she _was_ being led.

Funny, she didn't notice that before…

She was suddenly jerked to a stop when she crashed into a now halted Sango as they were in front of a black painted door.

Kagome stood in front of the door, shuffling her feet nervously and she scratched her nose idly. Sango took a look at her best friend and laughed lightly under her breath, walking away thorough the maze of hallways…

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

T'is the first installment of my October Challenge for my Kouga/Kagome Yahoo! Group; WolfMiko.

Be sure to visit:D

I was seriously cracking up like nothing other as I wrote this. I don't even know how I got this far.

I couldn't touch it for two weeks.

I laughed too hard. xD

Hopefully the next installment will be out soon. I think there will only be one or two other parts.

I wanted this to be longer but it just seemed right to end it there…you, give a little cliffhanger to get those reviews eh?

It'll work I'm quite sure.

You'll get so annoyed with me for saying that so you'll leave a rant review.

I'd rather you just tell me if you liked the story really 

Awesome possum kids, I'm going to go to sleep/die.

Either is good at the moment… I hope I sleep for years. I need it.

Until next time everyone!

I'll have something else updated soon too!

Menolly


End file.
